Bother
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: Instead of trying to leave Bella in the forest Edward tries to drain her only to be stopped by Jasper and Alice. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish that Jasper belonged to me, damn it! But he doesn't, however the plot of this story does.**

**This fiction is intended for readers over the age of 18 only.

* * *

**

_Instead of trying to leave Bella in the forest Edward tries to drain her only to be stopped by Jasper and Alice. _

_

* * *

_

**___Bother_**

**___Bella POV_****___

* * *

  
_**

_He brought me out here to the forest for a talk everything was going fine till I said something about Jasper. Things started going downhill with the conversation I just knew he was going to break up with me, he started moving closer and closer and what I thought would be a kiss almost ended up with him taking my life the only thing stopping him was Alice and Jasper. _

_"Bella, we're leaving." _

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year" _

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_ "When you say we," I whispered. _

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct. _

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_ "Okay," I said. "I'll come with you." _

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." _

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella." _

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging."You're the very best part of my life."_

_ "My world is not for you," he said grimly. _

_"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward? Nothing! "_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay" _

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. _

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!" He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different; harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid. _

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

_"No." I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken. _

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. _

_"Of course, I'll always love you."_

_"No Edward you don't love me, if you did you wouldn't do this over something your brother did" I said. He took another step closer and leaned down to my neck and whispered _

_"Goodbye" Just as I thought he's going to kiss me and leave I feel a sting and a burning feeling in the side of my neck, deep pulling sensation and felt the wind knocked out of me as Jasper tackles him to the ground, Alice getting in between us crouching in a defensive position. _

_"You will not be draining my best friend, I love her." I hear ripping and tearing, look up to see Jasper tearing pieces off Edward. Starting to cry I feel the darkness start to creep in as the burning takes over. I can feel someone pick me up and start running, but the pain is just so unbearable I cannot figure out who it is. _

_JPOV_

_

* * *

_

_We got there just in time thanks to Alice's vision and let me tell you it was a close one. I bend down and pick her up as gently as possible knowing it's too late to stop the venom from spreading. I run, I run towards Carlisle and pray she will forgive us for not being quicker. "Alice please tell me this all works out for us," I ask gently running toward the house. _

_CPOV

* * *

_

_When I saw Jasper carrying Bella into the house, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Jasper would do something like this to Edward let alone the family. Jasper knew that Edward didn't want to damn her to this life. _

_"What happened? Why does she have a bite mark on her?" _

_"Edward had her, he was breaking up with her quite horribly, and somewhere along the line he decided not to just leave her but to bite her as well. He was draining her when Alice and I showed up Carlisle. The only reason Alice and I showed up in time was Alice had a vision of him draining her in the forest." Jasper replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but Alice confirmed what Jasper was saying to me in a small voice._

_" It's true Carlisle" _

_"That little shit I can't believe he did this to her. Thank god Esme is in Denali. You do know with the amount of venom in her system the change will take longer than three days, I need to get more venom into her for it to take less time. Let's get her upstairs into mine and Esme's room and laid down. " I said. We start walking up the stairs and head into my room. _

_He lays her gently down on the bed and starts situating her on the bed gently placing a kiss on her forehead. __Reminder to myself to think about how he is acting later_. I walk over to my daughter that is laying so still on the bed leaning down I start moving towards her neck, as I start to get close Jasper grabs her up and takes off running down the stairs and out the house heading for the woods. At the same time I hear Alice yell. "Jasper NO!" 

___Major POV

* * *

_

___Mine, my mate, grabbing her up I take off running down the stairs and out the door into the woods. I don't stop till I get about 10 miles from the house, laying her down gently on the forest floor I lean down and bite into her neck injecting as much venom as possible then quickly sealing it. I move to the other side of her neck and bite again and again injecting as much venom as possible, then quickly sealing it also. I move quickly to her elbows and quickly bite down there also injecting venom into them and sealing them. I then move on to her ankles and bite injecting venom into them and seal them. Now it's a waiting game, I curl myself around her purring and start trying to remove as much pain from my mate as possible._

___I start hearing someone coming towards us and immediately start growling. Letting go of my mate I jump up and get into a defensive position in front of her, I start putting out as much fear as possible without affecting my mate not wanting her to be in more pain. I sniff the air scenting Alice the little pixie that Jasper is married to. I get up out of the defensive position and let up on the fear saying _

___"Alice, do not approach myself and my mate if you do I will have no alternative but to attack she's had enough happen to her I will not take the chance of anything else happening." Laying back down I curl back around my mate purring softly at her trying to comfort her._

___Alice POV

* * *

_

_I follow Jasper back to the house and head into the house going upstairs, what no one in the family knows is that Bella was not Edwards mate, she is Jasper's mate. We haven't been married since right before we came to Forks. I knew he was going to meet his mate here, but Edward beat him to Bella thus changing how things were going to happen. _

___Past Starts here:_

___We were sitting here getting ready to pack stuff up I started to have a vision.__Bella goes for a walk with Edward and he tells her he doesn't want her anymore that He doesn't love her. As he's getting ready to leave he decides to drain her instead of leaving. SHIT! _

___"Jasper Edward is going to drain Bella lets go" I quickly and quietly tell him. I need to stop him she's my best friend and Jaspers mate if we don't stop him Jasper will kill Edward and himself. _

___Running I tell Jasper,"they're in the forest by Bella's house." As we near I hear him talking to her _

___"Bella, we're leaving." he took a deep breath, too. I hear her pause. _

___"Why now? Another year"_

___ "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." It took a few minutes before she could speak. _

___"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you." _

___"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." _

___"Where you are is the right place for me."_

___"I'm no good for you, Bella." _

___"Don't be ridiculous." she sounded like she was begging. "You're the very best part of my life." _

___"My world is not for you," he said grimly. _

___"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward? Nothing! "_

___"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _

___"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay"_

___ "As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct her._

___ "No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!" He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different; harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid. _

___"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely__.__ There was a pause as she repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

___"You... don't... want me?" she tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

___"No." she stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. _

___"Well, that changes things." She sounded so calm and reasonable. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. _

___"Of course, I'll always love you."_

___"No Edward you don't love me, if you did you wouldn't do this over something your brother did" she said. He took another step closer and leaned down to my neck and whispered_

___ "Goodbye__.__" _

___"Now Jasper he's going to drain her, move faster." I said as we rounded the bend and came into view he bit down swiftly. Jasper tackles him to the ground; I get in between them crouching in a defensive position. _

___"You will not be draining my best friend, I love her." I growl out at Edward. Jasper starts to rip Edward apart the sound of metal tearing ripped through the trees. _

___Past Ends Here:_

___Fucking Edward, he had to try and drain her now things will be messed up for Bella and Jasper. She is going to be so heartbroken she might not get over it, Jasper and I both know she wasn't meant for Edward however she didn't. Now because the little emo boy decided to try and drain her because she was his singer and he didn't want anyone else to have her, she's in the midst of changing with venom that's tainted by Edward's. She's going to be absolutely beautiful, her hair gaining about 3 inches with more red highlights, her scent gaining little bits of Jaspers citrusy scent, her breasts getting slightly fuller and more round, and her gaining about an inch in height. Jasper is going to absolutely adore her; however he is going to have a fight on his hands with her because she will be so broken._

___She will wake in approximately 3 days give or take an hour or so and people will be pleasantly surprised to find out her abilities. Side note I need to get her some new clothes she won't want a reminder of Edward, so those clothes will have to go__._

___Flitting around the room I call out to Carlisle, "You need to call the rest of the family back here we will need them after Bella wakes. Not to mention we need to have a family meeting about what to do with Edward."_


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish that Jasper belonged to me, damn it! But he doesn't, however the plot of this story does.**

**This fiction is intended for readers over the age of 18 only.

* * *

**

**Please try to remember this is my very first fanfic ever. Thank you for the constructive criticism. If I don't get terminology correct I am sorry and about the formatting I will try to be better about it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

* * *

I walked outside, pulled my cell phone out and dialed my wife, "Esme darling I need you and the rest of the family minus Edward to get to Forks immediately. There has been a change in plans and we need to discuss things."

"What's going on Carlisle?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well sweetheart is everyone listening and is Edward anywhere near you?"

"Everyone but Edward is here do I need to get him?"

"I would suggest everyone listen and no don't get Edward; you guys need to return because he tried to drain Bella." I heard everyone gasp in the background and heard Emmett asking if his sister was ok.

"Well she's as okay as she can be; Jasper and Alice stopped Edward from draining her. She is now going through the change, unfortunately I cannot monitor her because Jasper went into Major mode took her and ran. I found out that Bella is not Edwards mate that she is another's. She is indeed the Major's mate which makes it difficult for anyone to get close to him or her at the moment. They are in the woods and Alice has said that Bella will be out of the change in 3 days give or take an hour or two. So get here so we can discuss what to do about Edward." I run my fingers through my hair and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"We will be there in a few hours dear." She says as she hangs the phone up.

Emmett POV

* * *

Esme just got off the phone with Carlisle, I found out my baby sister got attacked by Eddie who is a dead man when I find him my wife is dry sobbing because the only thing she ever really wanted was for my baby sis to stay human now that's been taken away from her without her permission and in such a horrible way. How could Edward do this and wait did dad say that Edward was not Bella's mate that Jasper was oh shit is Eddie in deep trouble. I start throwing stuff together so that we can leave thank god we haven't unpacked yet.

Rose's POV

The little shit bit my sister, yeah I may have come off all bitch to Bella but deep down I love her. I just didn't want her to become vampire and give up her ability to have children. She would have regretted it and now that has been taken away from her without her permission because little bitch boy couldn't just leave her no he had to try and drain her. Well when I see him, he is dead. I am sure I will have to stand in line, I don't know what it is about the little human that made my family love her so much but they do.

"Em, I need to pack something for Bella. I want to make a fresh start with her when she wakes."

"What do you need?"

"You know those tank tops that she likes so much, maybe you could pick out about 10 of them and put them in the bag."

"Alright Honey, I am really glad you are going to put things behind you. From what I can tell she is going to need all the friends and family she can get."

Esme's POV

* * *

My darling daughter is in so much pain right now because of an ungrateful little shit; I will torture him and kill him when I find him. Right now my daughter needs me though so I quickly start packing what little I have unpacked. I get on the computer and quickly set up a flight and grabbed the kids and left a note for Eleazar, Carmen and the girls to head to Forks as reinforcements. Laurent will most likely be joining them, as he mated with Irina.

"What do we do about Edward?" I gently ask my children Rose and Em.

"Well mom, I know Eddie was first but he hurt my baby sister and needs to pay. Why don't we wait till we are with dad to discuss this."

"I agree with Em, although we need to find out exactly what happened as well."

I nod my head in agreement, although it matters not what he did he will be getting his comeuppance.

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffy. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter I will try to make it longer next time.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish that Jasper belonged to me, damn it! But he doesn't, however the plot of this story does.**

**This fiction is intended for readers over the age of 18 only.

* * *

**

Several Hours later Major POV

* * *

My Isabella is becoming more beautiful with each passing moment. I can already see how much her hair has grown. How her checks have sharpened a little, how her breasts have gotten larger her legs slightly longer more shapely, how her hips have gotten fuller, her lips slightly bowed and more a blood red, Her skin getting lighter than her already pale tone. My family has tried 3 times already to come close and I have gone defensive each time before they even got within 100 yards of us they knew to quickly retreat. The only thing that saves them each time is that it's always a female member that they send. My baser instincts are what I am running on they are lucky I even let them that close….

"Esme I can feel you close by if you wish to speak do so from there; if not then do not get any closer I will not hesitate to hurt you if you fail to heed my warning."

"Major, the family needs to discuss what to do with Edward when the time comes. We cannot do this without you, seeing as she is your mate. I would also like to see my daughter if you would permit it."

"You may come closer but remember to keep to a submissive pose if I feel any threat from you I will attack."

"That's completely understood Major."

Esme comes closer, hands down in a submissive posture not looking into my eyes or at my mate.

"I can feel that you are not telling me something Esme, I don't like it when people keep things from me. So I will ask what you are hiding."

"Well Major, you know we have a treaty with the wolves, you and your mate are awful close to the boundary lines and if they come across you and a changing Bella things would get very bad. They would attack first and ask questions later. Not to mention the family feels that Bella might be more comfortable in a bed than on the ground."

I think about what she has said, mulling it over in my head for a few minutes before deciding that she is right I don't need the extra hassle of dealing with the mutts and Isabella would be more comfortable in the house as long as no one gets close without my permission it will be okay. I bend down sliding my arms under her back and legs; I gently pick her up and start running towards the house. I hear Esme on the phone letting them know we are on our way and that everyone should stay out of the way and submissive. We near the house I slow almost to a stop listening for any signs of a threat before continuing into the house, running up the stairs as quick as I can into the spare bedroom that Isabella used while here. I gently lay down with her on the bed situating myself so I am curled around her.

"Esme, we will deal with the Edward situation when my mate wakes. I will not make a decision regarding his fate without hearing the full story about what happened and I don't think anyone else should either."

Esme POV

* * *

My sweet baby girl looks so broken, I am glad that the Major has allowed me close enough to see her. I honestly can't believe that Edward did this but two of my children have said that he did and my husband believes them. If things are as bad as I fear then I won't be able to stop the others from hurting Edward but then again I most likely won't want too.

Now that I have time to think about it Edward has been acting strange ever since the baseball game, always gone and when he comes back sometimes he smells of a familiar scent I cant quite place. If I didn't know any better I would say he has been cheating on Bella, but that couldn't be could it? If I could cry I would but I can't as it is I am dry sobbing thinking of one of my children hurting so badly. She's not even awake so we don't know to what extent he hurt her, but I will tell you when I find out it's on.

Alice POV

* * *

My visions are coming in quick now; Edward will be calling shortly to find out where everyone is and if Isabella is dead. Five, four, three, two, one…. RING, RING "Hello Alice, where is everyone?"

"We are in Forks."

"Why didn't I take care of business while I was there?"

"If by business you mean Isabella, then you really should know she's not dead and won't be at your hands or your mates. Goodbye EDWARD!"

I walk out into the hallway and run into Esme, "Alice was that Edward on the phone?"

"Mother you know that it was and I am sure you heard how he was about Bella. Also know that he was indeed cheating on Bella. Bella is NOT and I repeat NOT Edwards mate, she is Jasper's. This is not the same Edward you know and love this one is corrupted by his mate. At this time I do not think it's wise to tell you or anyone who his mate is. Bella will be awake in three days we will deal with Edward when she wakes."

3 days later…. Bella POV

* * *

I can feel nothing but pain and fire. I lock down my jaw so that I do not scream I won't give the satisfaction of letting anyone hear my pain. I feel the presence of someone with me; I sure hope it isn't Edward. I run through all my memories, starting with my mom and ending with the family and Charlie. Then I run through what Edward said to me. I am not worth it, they shouldn't have bothered. I am not meant to live, let me die. My heart starts to speed up; I wonder how long I have been under. The hole in my chest seems to be closing me into darkness and suffocating me. The fire seems to be retreating from all parts of my body and heading straight for my heart. I start to wonder if this is it am I dying, I deserve it I couldn't even keep Edward happy and he claimed to be my mate. My heart is really racing now it feels like it is going to explode out of my chest, I start being able to hear things and smell certain smells. I smell what I assume to be my scent based off what I heard, strawberries and freesias as well as a slight citrusy scent intermingled. I can smell cinnamon, citrus, seawater, rose petals, leather, chocolate, sandalwood, baked bread, and a small hint of something else. I can tell there are others in the room with me and silence, my heart has stopped beating am I dead? I try to open my eyes and I see so clearly, I can see everything including the smallest speck of dust. I hear a movement and before I can even think what I am doing I am off the bed in the corner in a defensive position growling.

"Bella, Darlin' it's ok we wont hurt you." The tall blonde says to me, I cock my head slightly to the side taking in his scars and his submissive posture, I can feel a snarl racing to come to the surface. I scent the air and realize that the tall blonde is Jasper, the shorter blonde male is Carlisle, the bulky sandy brown haired male is Emmett, the small black haired pixy looking female is Alice, the taller blonde haired female is Rosalie, and the auburn haired female is Esme. I relax and stop growling standing straight up.

"Darlin' you ok?"

"Yes, Jasper I am fine."

"Do you need to hunt Darlin'?"

I realize at this point that my throat has an awful burn to it and start clawing at it.

"It hurts."

"Come with me and we will go find you something to eat Kitten."

"Okay, but where's Edward." As soon as I said his name I fall to the floor panicking. I feel a large dose of calm try to take over but it doesn't work. I start growling, and I attack Jasper he pins me down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish that Jasper belonged to me, damn it! But he doesn't, however the plot of this story does.**

**This fiction is intended for readers over the age of 18 only.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Alice POV

* * *

All my visions regarding Edward stopped, doesn't mean that he's not planning something as there are ways to block my visions however I am hopeful. Bella has grown beautiful of course I knew she would, I really hope thing go as they should but I don't know if they will seeing as she's not made a choice yet.

"Mom, we need to have the family meeting as soon as Bella is done feeding."

"Really, that soon eh, what's going to happen during this meeting Alice?"

"She's going to run; she will think that it was her fault. She won't believe it's not even after she finds out what he's been doing and with whom. Jasper will catch her but it will take time for her to understand that it's not her fault."

Bella POV

* * *

Running through the woods what I should see blurring past me is flashing past quickly but I am able to see everything perfect. Trees whizzing by my head I feel that they are going to hit me but they never do. Suddenly I smell them, stopping I look quizzically at Jasper.

"Well Darlin', what do you smell?"

"A herd of deer about 50 yards north of here and a predator of some sort."

"The predator is a mountain lion. Let your body go it will follow instinct."

I let go of my body and take off running in the direction of the mountain lion. Letting myself dodge through trees, jumping over rocks and landing with grace on my target quickly snapping its neck and biting down. Vaguely I am aware of Jasper, letting out a snarl I quickly look around with my mouth still attached to my meal. I keep my eyes trained on Jasper growling, till I finish draining the mountain lion, dropping it I take off running again this time toward the deer. Jumping on the first deer I come across snapping its neck and draining it I drop the carcass and look down. Noticing I'm covered in blood I quickly shred the clothing that I am wearing when Jasper happens to walk into view. Immediately my hands cover my breasts and my lower region.

"Darlin' what happened to your clothing?"

I notice his eyes have gone pitch black, and think to myself either he's angry or he's thirsty there is no way he wants me. No one wants me, and why would they. I bow my head before answering "I saw they had blood on them and tore them off…..Jasper are you mad at me or hungry?"

"Isabella, I am neither hungry nor am I mad at you yet… Why do you hide yourself from me?" I see him slinking towards me while slowly pulling his shirt off his shoulders .

I start backing away slowly not looking up, "Why would anyone want me Edward told me he didn't want me that I wasn't good enough, that h..e.. d..i..d..n..t w…a…n..t.. m..e…" I fell to the ground hugging my legs up to my chest as these words came out of my mouth, rocking back and forth I feel prickling behind my eyes that signals tears that will never fall.

"You should have let me die, I am not worth it. You don't need to bother I don't need to be. The trouble you guys went through, the fact you saved me, I wasn't worth it." He grabs me by the arms raising me off the ground sliding his shirt on my body, I can see him shaking slightly either from my emotions or from anger.

"Now I am upset Sugar, I don't know why you would believe what Edward said but you are definitely worth it. I'm sure you are more than worth 10 of Edward. You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle person I know. If anyone didn't deserve anyone it was Edward not deserving you. Now either you stop that self-hate thing you have got going or I can stop it for you."

"B-but, you all deserve so mu….."

"Don't finish that sentence Isabella."

Edward POV

* * *

"Edward is the human bitch dead?"

"No, dear they stopped me in time to save her life. She is changing, my family is going to take her side of this I know it."

"FUCK, I told you I should have done this myself. Now I know that it seems odd that I would want her dead but she took my sire away from me. I want her tortured before we kill her now because of what she's doing to you."

"I know love, I am sorry things didn't turn out the way we wanted them too however they will. We will find a way to get your revenge my love."

The little bitch is still alive, I could have sworn that she was dead that her heart had beat its last beat, but no she made it which means she's changing. My mate wanted her dead after my mate lost someone very dear to her over the little bitch. I knew that Bella was not my mate, that she was Jasper's I dazzled little Bella into believing that I loved her. I could never love her; she would never be as beautiful as my mate…. My mate Victoria she has beautiful red hair, the most luscious scent I have ever smelled even compared to Bella who is my singer. Victoria wanted Bella to be hurt and killed, I was happy to oblige, after all who doesn't want to taste their singer. You could almost feel the effect of what I said to the little bitch as she sniveled at me to take her soul, why would I take that from her all I ever wanted from her was her blood I couldn't even stand the chaste little kisses I had to give her. Now my family has turned against me because of Bella, well that just won't do they will pay for taking her side we are after all what we are. Vampires, she knew damn good and well than to fall for a vampire and what does she do, falls for the wrong one at that.

* * *

**Small Author's Note: Thanks go to my beta kat2008 for all the help she gave me with this chapter. On a side note I think I might rewrite this story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took so long to update, I have been dealing with family issues and writing in my spare time. Thanks go out to my beta Kat2008._**

_Jasper POV_

* * *

Quickly I finish draining the deer that I made my meal. Stepping into the clearing I notice that there are clothes in shreds on the ground, feeling my eyes go pitch black with desire. Realizing that my mate has now covered herself up, I quickly assess her emotions hmmm embarrassment. Now why would she be embarrassed about me seeing her like that, doesn't she know that she is beautiful, downright magnificent?

Better find out what's wrong,

"Darlin' what happened to your clothing?"

Now I know something is wrong she is bowing her head nibbling on her lip, her embarrassment is almost staggering. She definitely shouldn't feel this way.

"I saw they had blood on them and tore them off…..Jasper are you mad at me or hungry?"

"Isabella, I am neither hungry nor am I mad at you yet… Why do you hide yourself from me?" slowly I start peeling my shirt off slinking towards her. Feeling a fuck ton of lust I try not to project towards her.

"Why would anyone want me Edward told me he didn't want me that I wasn't good enough, that h..e.. d..i..d..n..t w…a…n..t.. m..e…"

Seeing her fall to the ground, her despair hitting me like a ton of bricks my lust quickly fades and worry sets in. She starts rocking back and forth mumbling about Edward not wanting her so no one would, I can see venom flooding her eyes desperate to fall but it never will.

"You should have let me die, I am not worth it. You shouldn't have bothered I shouldn't be here. The trouble you guys went through, the fact you saved me, I wasn't worth it."

That does it, the anger building to a crescendo I start shaking. The little fucker doesn't know who he messed with when he hurt MY MATE. Gently I slide my shirt over her body, hiding her luscious form from my view.

"Now I am upset Sugar, I don't know why you would believe what Edward said but you are definitely worth it. I'm sure you are more than worth 10 of Edward. You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle person I know. If anyone didn't deserve anyone it was Edward not deserving you. Now either you stop that self-hate thing you have got going or I can stop it for you."

She shakes her head slightly not even seeming to notice that she is doing it. "B-but, you all deserve so mu….."

_MPOV

* * *

_

Roaring inside my mate will not put herself down like this,

"Don't finish that sentence Isabella." Grabbing her by the arms, I push her back into the tree behind us, gripping her chin with my hand I made my words distinct.

"If you proceed with feeling the self-loathing crap I will shove every POSITIVE emotion I can muster at YOU."

Her body starts shaking the smell of her fear, arousing me further than her luscious body could. My nostrils flare as the smell of her arousal hit my senses, letting me know that although she is fearful she is also turned on.

My hand ghosts up her side goose bumps forming on her skin it comes to a rest in her hair tugging backwards till her eyes meet mine. Leaning down I quickly capture her lips, savoring her heavenly taste. Feeling her gasp, I take the advantage and press my tongue in her mouth letting it course through her mouth seeking, searching and battling for dominance.

Feeling her start to struggle, I break the kiss tilting her head to the side so that I can run my nose up the side of her neck breathing in her scent. Placing a quick kiss, I sink my teeth in all the way to the gums pumping as much of my venom into this bite as I can, her legs shaking so much that if I wasn't holding her up against a tree she would be sitting on the ground. Feeling her total submission to me, I remove my teeth from her neck holding her while she steadies herself. Quickly sealing the bite, I run my nose up and down her neck sending chills up and down her spine.

Dragging my teeth over my mark gently, the smell of her arousal fills the air. Letting it fill my body, my hand detangles from her hair and begins to travel off its own free will. Gripping her hips, I pull her roughly to me my hips grinding into her. Gasping, she tries to pull away NO! She's MINE? My grip tightens on her, I start purring trying to calm her. SHIT, Fuck, Damn it's working, thinking to myself she continues to struggle.

"Please calm down Isabella, I won't hurt you Darlin," my accent becoming stronger more pronounced.

"Jasper, what's wrong with you? What are you doing? What about ALICE, what will she THINK?" Her eyes filling with venom, her voice rising to almost a feverish pitch. My hands begin to run up and down her spine in hopes of calming her, knowing that if she's not calm I won't be able to return Jasper to her.

"Isabella darlin' the thing is at the moment I am in control of Jasper, I am the Major. You need to try and calm down please." The phone rings startling both of us, looking down I notice that it is Peter calling.

Answering the phone slightly puzzled I hear, "Hey Fucker put cupcake on the phone." Handing the phone to her I notice she looks at me quizzically.

"Don't worry Darlin' it's just the fucker I call a brother. His name is Peter." She takes the phone from me backing away slightly sitting down on a rock.

_BPOV_ _

* * *

_

After taking the phone from the Major backing away and sitting down on a rock my eyes travel to Major's noticing they are still pitch black.

"Cupcake are you there?" I hear the voice in the phone ask.

"Why do you call me cupcake Peter and how did you know I was with the Major?" Cocking my head sideways, thinking to myself this has got to be the weirdest day I have ever had.

"Well cupcake, seeing as you are my new baby sister I had to come up with a nickname. Seeing how the Major probably wants to eat you like a cupcake the name kind of stuck. Now as to how I knew you were with the Major, he himself could tell you I just know shit."

To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement, if I could still blush I would be from head to toe at that.

"Well Petey, I would say thank you but well um, isn't the Major Alice's mate? Why would he want to do that with me?"

"Now listen up Cupcake, as much as I love the half pint no she is NOT the Major's mate. You are the Major's mate, his more dominant side recognizes you as such and you shouldn't be afraid he would never hurt you." WHAT? OH MY GOD, no way this beautiful man in front of me is my mate.

"Petey, there is no way that Jasper/ The Major could be my mate. I am mated to Edward, and….." hearing growling from more than one person, I don't finish the sentence.

"Now cupcake, you should know that if Edward was your mate he could never have hurt you besides that he would have turned you when you asked. Instead he tried to drain you cupcake, does that sound like something a mate would do?" Thinking about the things that have happened over the last year I begin to piece together the clues that Peter is right, Edward is not my mate. Gasping I clutch my chest feeling anguish at the thought that, maybe just maybe I was being used the whole time.

"Cupcake it will be alright, I am going to hand the phone to my wife so she can confirm what I have told you. Afterwords I need you to give my brother and big hug and kiss for me."

"Bella, my name is Charlotte. I can read aura's so I can tell you right now that the pixie is definitely not the Major's mate. I can also confirm that a mate could never hurt their mate, in fact quite the opposite they tend to be very protective, slightly jealous of other males, and slightly dominating but not in an overly obsessive way. Now I would like to say welcome to the family, I definitely agree with Peter that you are just what the Major needs. He also wanted to let you know that, he will be glad to welcome you with open arms and open bed when you arrive." A snarl rips through the Major as these words come through the phone.

"Thank you Charlotte, tell Petey in his dreams," Sarcasm dripping from my voice, "one more thing Charlotte, did he say when we would be going down there?" Chuckles come from the other end of the phone and muffled whispering before Charlotte replies.

"No sweetie he didn't and by the way you may call me Char, everyone else does."

"Thank you again Char, it will be good to meet you. I am not too sure about Peter, he sounds a lot like my brother Em so the jury's still out on that one." Hanging up the phone and handing it to the Major, I notice his eyes have returned to their normal Amber beauty.

"Darlin' it's time to head back to the house, we have a family meeting to attend and we have been gone an awful long time." Getting up from the rock and dusting my ass off, I grab his hand and start heading towards the house.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers. **_

_**Thanks goes to my beta, I know I normally say Kat, but I realized after the fact that it is cat2008. Sorry sis for not getting your user-name correct.**_

_APOV__

* * *

_

"Everyone might want to get ready, they are returning," I sighed having seen the whole conversation with Jasper, the Major, Peter, Char, and Bella. The poor girl thinks I am truly going to be upset by the fact that she made out with him. He's my best friend, not my husband he hasn't been that since the day she was born we had to pretend otherwise for appearances to the family. This is going to be bad when the truth finally comes out about Edward and Victoria, I sit on the couch beside Esme.

In comes Bella, Jasper trailing behind her jumping up I grab Bella's hand pulling her up the stairs to her room. I start going through her drawers pulling out a pair of white lace boy shorts, a matching white lace bra, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a light blue camisole tank top with little yellow flowers on it. Handing the clothes to her I walk into her closet grabbing the pair of high heeled thigh high boots I bought her this morning.

By the time we are heading down the stairs the conversation starts. Sitting down in my spot next to Esme I notice that Bella has taken her place between Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle steps into the middle of the room and clears his throat beginning to speak.

"Now before I call this family meeting to order, we have some business to attend too, Bella dear this is for you." He said taking out a blue box with a ribbon on it. "We were going to do this after you graduated but circumstances have changed somewhat and while we don't know the full circumstances we wish to present it to you anyway. Welcome to the family."

Slipping the ribbon off the box she opens it only to gasp, inside a choker with a diamond encrusted Cullen crest on it. Walking to her he takes the box from her taking the choker out he asks her, "Please bend down."

She bends her neck towards him, he places the choker around her neck giving her a kiss on the cheek as she stands completely back up going back to sit down between Jazz and Em.

" Now onto the meeting, first order of business is figuring out what to do with Edward. Esme and I have spoken so have Alice and I. Now I want to hear Bella's side of the story, then we will hear from Jazz, Em, and Rose." Bella stands up walking to the center of the room fidgeting with her shirt lip tucked into her teeth.

"I got home from school 3 days ago, Edward was waiting for me, he asked me to go for a walk with him in the woods, not thinking anything of it I went. He started out by telling that you all were leaving. Then he proceeded to tell me I was not going to be joining you. He then said he wasn't good for me. This went on for a few minutes ending with him telling me he didn't want me and that he would always love me in a way. I got upset and told him that he didn't love me not if he was leaving because of something that someone else did. He said goodbye and leaned in for what I thought at first to be a kiss to my neck only for him to bite me and start to drain me. Suddenly he was ripped from me and the only thing I remember seeing after that was Alice crouching in front of me. I heard a sound of metal being ripped apart and the rest is a blur."

Growls sounded out around the room a loud snarl coming from Emmett and Rose. Now most people don't know it but Rose really does care for Bella, she just didn't want to see her with Edward so she tried to scare her off.

"Silence everyone you will each have your turn to talk. Now I have something to say before we hear from Jasper. There is something that none of us knew about Edward except Alice. See Edward is mated to none other than Victoria, this would explain why he attacked Bella. Jasper the floor is yours."

_JPOV

* * *

_

"Alright, first of all Bella Darlin' as I have already told you, you are my mate .You were never Edwards, he found out through Alice's visions. And he decided to take you as his own until Victoria came along. I am not sure when he decided to kill you but I know that he has been feeling maliciousness towards you since Arizona." I notice that Bella is fidgeting even worse than before.

More growling erupts from Em, the big definitely loves my Bella like she was his sister. "This being the case with Edward I feel we should take his access to the family funds, till we can find a way to either take him out or get him under control."

Oh shit, she's going to bolt. Up and out the door she goes, I take off after her. We are halfway to Montana when I catch up to her pinning her to the ground. A growl rips through her as she struggles against me trying to throw me off. I sit on her legs pinning her arms to her sides with my legs. I lean down my mouth brushing her ear as I speak.

"Darlin' please stop struggling and talk to me." Her body shivers at the nearness of my mouth to her ear, she starts shaking sobs breaking forth from her.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't have moved to Forks this would have never happened. You were wrong, I am not worth it." Now it is my turn to growl, damnit doesn't she know that I love her, that she is most definitely worth it. Obviously not as she is still dry sobbing gasping out the words "NOT WORTH IT".

I growl out at her to "STOP SAYING YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT, you are MOST DEFINITELY WORTH IT."

"Darlin' I am not letting you up till you stop, with this crap. Honestly you are worth it, do I need to call Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, or Alice so that they can tell you themselves or are you going to listen to me?"

"But….."

"Do you really think that Alice and I would have stopped Edward if you hadn't have been worth it? Do you think we would have stopped James if we thought you were NOT worth it? Bella where is the girl who ditched me in the middle of the airport to save her mother, the brave girl who went to save the vampire family because she was afraid we would get hurt? The girl who I fell in love with, the selfless, caring, brave girl who wouldn't be drowning in self-hate. You don't see yourself clearly."

" Nice speech there fucker. Now can you get off cupcake so that I could give her a hug." Shit I didn't even hear the bastard sneak up on us, some God of War I am.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, thanks go out to my beta cat2008. _**

**_Slight disclaimer: If you do not like Dom/Sub tendencies please do not read this story._ _Also if you are not 18 or older please do not read this story._**

_

* * *

BPOV_

"Nice speech there fucker. Now can you get off cupcake so that I could give her a hug?" Feeling Jasper tense on top of me I start slightly panicking realizing we are in a vulnerable situation. Oh shit, I know that voice well he did say he would be seeing us. I hope Jasper kicks his ass.

"Peter, you fucker don't ever sneak up on me." He said springing up from my back and pinning Petey to the ground with his teeth to his neck. "You are very lucky I don't rip you apart right now. Unfortunately for me if I were to do so it might frighten Bella."

"Come on Jasper, cupcake is tougher than you give her credit for. What's this I hear about you getting ditched at the airport by her while she was still human, I mean you are the God of War.? That is kind of fucked up but yet funny." Standing up I see a tall man who was slightly shorter than Jasper but with similar looks, staring at me curiously. Fuck, he's beautiful not as beautiful as Jasper but all the same wow.

"Hello Petey," I say sticking my hand out timidly. Wait a fuckin' minute why am I listening to what Edward says about me not being worth it, I can't believe that I have been so blind. If I were any more of a doormat I would kick my own ass, that's it I am done with this self-hate crap. Determination rolling off of me, I walked up to Peter and gave him a big hug. Thinking back over what Peter said on the phone, I realize that one I didn't make Edwards decisions for him and two he never loved me. Okay I am fine I will move on besides with Jasper loving me I need to get my head out of my ass.

_JPOV_

Wow a fuck ton of determination is ruling Bella's emotions right now. Now I have to know what she is thinking. Surprising the fuck out of me, she walks over to Peter and gives him a big hug. She is so fucking beautiful, fuck my cock twitches just thinking about being buried inside of her warm heat.

"Darlin' not that I am questioning the determination but what were you thinking?"

Fuck she is so damn gorgeous when she does that, she has that damn lip of hers in her teeth. Does she know how sexy that shit is? She's not emitting coyness, so I would guess she doesn't know, but fuck I just want to make her mine when she does that.

"I am thinking about what everyone said, the determination you were feeling is because I am going to try and feel better about myself. I also am just now realizing that people were right about Edward, I don't make his decisions nor did he love me or he wouldn't have attacked me."

"Well fuck cupcake, it's about fucking time you started listening, I thought I was going to have to get char to knock some sense into you. You are a beautiful girl and just perfect for the Major." A growl rips through my chest as he finishes this statement because the fucker is wagging his eyebrows at her like she's his next meal. Oh Hell No! She's MINE!

Quickly walking over to My Bella I wrap my arms tightly around her pulling her to my side. Letting out a low growl at Peter my hands check over Bella. I lean down and give her a quick kiss, letting out a breath my scent misting over her.

"Did you just scent her, God damnit Jasper I am your brother. I don't mean her any harm and I am not planning on doing anything to her. So you just stop with the display of possession."

Letting out a low growl at the fucker I slowly back away taking Bella with me. I am a possessive fucker I know this, I feel kind of bad over the way I am acting towards my brother but damn. Did he have to look at Bella like that, it raised my hackles especially after all the shit with my so called brother Edward.

"Well fucker can you blame me, I mean after all the shit with Edward you would think you would know better. I am a possessive person at the best of times and this isn't one of them. Now quit looking at my mate like she's your next meal."

Looking at me quizzically, I can feel the confusion coming in waves off Bella. Taking a moment to send her calm, I look at Peter still thinking of all the ways to torture him.

"Are you going to take us to the house Peter. I am not sure about Bella but I myself am in need of a shower and fresh clothing."

I notice that Bella takes a quick look down at her clothing, embarrassment rising high in her emotions. If she could still blush she would be at the state her clothing is in from our little tussle.

"Follow me asshole, make sure you guys don't track mud and shit through the house or Char will kick your asses." Turning on his heels, he starts leading us through the woods. We quickly come to a clearing with a nice cottage type house sitting in the middle.

Opening the door Peter yells, "Honey I'm home." Stepping aside to let us inside, Peter put his arms around the small woman I consider my sister giving her a quick hug and a not so quick kiss on the mouth. Ducking her head into my back, I can feel the lust and want peak in Bella. Grabbing her hand, I begin to pull her towards the bedroom that I use whenever here. I lead her towards the king sized bed in the middle of it and set her down.

I start to peel her clothes off her, first her shirt, then her pants stopping to take her shoes off. Tossing the clothes in the hamper, I walk to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and one of my tank tops. Taking them over to her, I hand them over.

"The shower is through that door, take your time I will use the one down the hallway. After you are done we need to sit down and talk." I tell her this while stripping out of my clothing, I turn around and notice she has already escaped behind the door of the bathroom her lust and desire almost dropping me to my knees.

* * *

_**The next chapter will deal with Jasper and the revenge he will meet out on Peter for getting the jump on him and Bella.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks go to my beta cat2008 for all her help and input.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own twilight or its characters. This story is for over the age of 18. If you do not like slightly dom/sub tendencies then please do not read this story.**_

* * *

JPOV

_

* * *

_

Taking a shower taking the time only to scrub every bit of dirt and blood off of me, I quickly dress. I leave the room to find Peter standing in the hallway. Growling at him I grab him by his neck, if I didn't love Char like a sister I would have already killed this little fucker. As it is he will be missing a few body parts by the time I am done.

"What was that in the woods Peter?" I sneered at him, letting him feel a little bit of fear. :"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for sneaking up on a newborn? Didn't I teach you better than that? What if she had spooked?" Rapidly firing questions at the smug asshole, someone really needs to knock him down a peg or two.

"Well, all knowing empath if she had spooked you could have calmed her. I didn't think….."

"You're right you didn't think and for that Peter you will pay. Not to mention you were looking at my mate like she was a piece of meat. I don't appreciate that asshole. Remember I **DON'T** share!" Not letting him get a word in edge wise.

Releasing him from my grasp Peter started backing off, hands facing down along with his head in a typical submissive posture. This is so not working for him this time I thought as I started to advance on him growling loudly. I back him into the wall behind him getting right up into his face draw back my fist and punch him square in the nose.

Hearing a small scream I turn around and see Bella standing in the hallway staring at something on the ground. I look down and see Peters nose, chuckling to myself I quickly walk over to where it is sniffing around on the ground and pick it up. I put it in my pocket for safe keeping till I deem he has learned his lesson. Walking back over to Peter I tell him, "I am keeping your nose till I deem fit."

He howls with the pain of the missing piece of his body the venom flowing down his face. I give him a look that says this isn't finished fucker and walk over to Bella, putting my hand on the small of her back and steering her out of the hallway into the living room.

"When will Char be home?" Bella asks Peter.

"I dob't know when she will be hobe." He says like he has a stuffed up nose.

Chuckling because of the funny words he's using while talking, I notice that Bella is trying to hold her laughter in while glaring at me. Now this is a good time to mention there are only a few things that scare me, and Esme's scary face was nothing compared to the look on my mates face. Taking his nose out of my pocket I hand it to Bella.

She shivers as it lands in her hand and starts sniffing around. She walks over and hands the nose back to Peter. I chuckle at the look of disgust on her face as he tries to reattach his nose. She shoots me another glare and starts tapping her shoes. What does she expect me to apologize to the fucker for breaking his nose off. I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! She increases her stare and now the emotions start flowing around the room, a mix of anger, disappointment pointed at me, and pity pointed at Peter. OMG she really does want me to apologize to him. OH hell NO!

"That's so not going to happen Darlin,' I am not going to apologize. The fucker knew better than to sneak up on us, much less me by myself." I draw myself up taut giving her my best smirk.

"Fuck that Jasper, he didn't deserve to have his nose taken off and stuck in your pocket. Nor did I deserve to have the sniffing fucking thing dropped in my hand. You were most certainly in the wrong, …."

_MPOV

* * *

_

Oh fuck no she didn't just disrespect me.

"Isabella, you need to sit down and calm down right now. You are straying into dangerous waters little lady. I will not put up with disrespect."

Realizing that she is not dealing with Jasper anymore she sits down quickly. I nod my head, acknowledging that she did as I asked.

"Now Isabella, the way that I deal with Peter is up to me and you will have no say in that. However I will grant you this I will not do it in your presence again. Second, he knows why not to sneak up on a newborn and darlin' you still are a newborn. Third I am not the nicest of people, he should remember this from our training and him having been around me so long, he should also remember not to sneak up on me."

I glare in Peter's direction, for if it wasn't for the dressing down that I was giving him I wouldn't be having this conversation with my mate. I also would most definitely be balls deep in my mate. At this point I want nothing more than to claim my mate but wish for her to understand what I did to Peter was a lot less than what I could have done.

"You do remember that I am one of the most feared vampires in the world right Isabella?"

"Yes Sir," She mutters.

"Then you must realize I could have and would have done much worse if Peter wasn't my brother."

She tilts her head to the side, thinking about what I said.

"He's not lying there cupcake it could have been much worse and I deserved it after only an idiot sneaks up on a newborn. They are a mess of mixed emotions and can be set off quite quickly."

"Yes I understand Major, Sir. I apologize for being rude and disrespectful."

"You must realize Isabella, you are very important to Jasper and I. We don't want to lose you and with the threat of Edward if Peter had spooked you we don't know what would have happened when you bailed."

"I fully understand Sir."

Walking over to my mate, I pull her up into my arms running my nose along her mark. I pull her towards the bedroom with a quick look back at Peter I say. "This isn't finished Peter."

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So some of my readers have asked me to stop playing around with my major and jasper and have him claim her already, and well we aim to please. Please remember this is only my second lemon, and it is sometimes hard to write in this pov. Outside of that please enjoy and do remember if you don't like Dom/Sub tendencies please don't read.**_

* * *

MPOV

* * *

Leading her into the bedroom, I quickly shut the door behind us. I walk quickly over to the bed depositing her in the middle of it. My eyes feel hooded with lust and it feels heady in here with the desire that permeates the room. I look over my mate's body marking every inch of her with my eyes, putting her image to my memory.

I lean down and run my hand down the length of her body, shivers fill her body with delight. I smirk devilishly, quickly capturing her lips with mine my tongue glides against them asking for entrance. Her mouth opens in a gasp and I take advantage of the opening to slide my tongue fully into her. Our tongue battled for dominance. I grasp her breast gently, my thumb stroking over her tight bud of a nipple.

My mouth moves off of hers, sliding down to her neck and I begin to lick, suck, and nibble where her pulse point used to be. I rub my nose roughly over top of the mark on her neck breathing in her scent, a purr building up inside me. An answering purr coming from my mate causes me to step my game.

Looking at my beautiful kitten, I tell her to strip as I move off the bed. She quickly peels her clothes off her arousal permeates the air. I start to strip my clothing off and smirk as I notice her eyes growing darker with her need and desire.

Stalking over to her knowing that if she doesn't answer she won't be getting any further I ask, "Kitten are you ready to tell me what you want?"

Her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth and I can see her worrying it to death. Fuck, she needs to get over that fear so I muster up all the courage that I possibly can and send it to her. My mate has a look on her face that lets me know she has decided.

"I would like you to make love to me, there is something you should know though. I am still a virgin." She says with a worried look on her face. **FUCK YES!** I am sorry I am a possessive bastard but to be absolutely sure of my mate I have to ask a few questions.

"Are you telling me Isabella, that Edward and you did not have sex?" Letting a little disbelief color my voice.

I notice that she would be blushing if she could her head bent down looking at the floor with shame flooding through her. That's enough of that shit, I am glad she is still a virgin.

"Yes Sir that is what I mean, Edward and I did nothing more than have a few chaste kisses here and there." Still looking down at her feet, she starts shifting around fidgeting. WOW that's the first time I have seen a vampire fidget. I love the fact that my mate is so pure and untouched, completely **MINE!**

"Isabella, there is no need to be shamed by the fact you are untouched. I love that fact very much, as it means that I am the first and the last person to ever touch you that way my mate." Walking over to her I put my arms around her, purring in contentment and growling in pleasure at the thoughts going through my head about what I want to do to her.

She ducks her head and tries to hide it in my shoulder, a slight touch of apprehension fills her emotions anxiety creeping up on her. Tilting her chin up I look into her crimson eyes before lowering my lips and pressing them to hers firmly my tongue racing out my mouth and tracing her lips.

My hand snakes down in between us and slips between her folds to find the little nub between. I flick it back and forth quickly feeling her emotions crashing over us in waves. Trying to keep in mind that she is a virgin, I slip first one finger then another inside her pausing to let her grow accustomed to them. I pump them gently at first but slowly build up speed as I feel her emotions gain strength, smirking internally.

As she nears her first ever orgasm I quickly add a third finger pausing for a brief second letting her body stretch for once her orgasm hits I am going to claim her fully and regardless of how brutal I can be I won't and don't want to hurt my mate. Her orgasm hits me with the force of a tidal wave, I pull my mouth away quickly sliding up her body and placing myself at the apex between her legs. I slowly start to push my way inside her, her body immediately clamping down on me. **FUCK, SHIT, DAMN**, she is so tight so wet and Oh So **MINE!**

I come to her barrier and stop for a second, kissing her mark gently I push through. She gasps in pain at the feeling of me breaking through her so I send her huge waves of lust and desire. Her hips buck up into mine looking for friction, so I start rocking back and forth, sliding slowly out and then gently slamming back in.

Her muscles start to clamp more frequently her emotions telling me she is getting ready to orgasm yet again I pick up the speed and strength with which I am driving into her. As her orgasm peaks yet again I whisper **MINE** against her neck and sink my teeth into her again. Sealing her bite mark with my venom, I place a kiss on top of it just in time to hear her whisper, "Yes, YOURS!"

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review you don't even have to write a full review just leave a smiley.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A few people who left reviews wanted to know what was going on in eddies world so I thought I would oblige in the first part. Someone asked if Bella was going to claim Jasper as well and yes indeed she does. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have had it makes my heart happy to know you like my stories. I would like to thank my lovely Beta cat2008 for all the help she gives me with the plot-line and ideas._**

EPOV

* * *

For days now, Victoria and I have been building an army to go up against my former family. All this is to do with that human bitch, I should have killed her when I had the chance, and instead I took her to my family. She will pay for taking them from me and my mate. Victoria won't even touch me physically while the girl still lives.

I will need to warn Vicky of the shifters, I mean this is between us and the family but if the shifters get involved there will be definite trouble. I walk over to my Victoria and give her a passionate kiss, her fiery tongue tangles with mine as my length hardens. I have never had a response like this towards anyone else, and to think I thought that _Bella_ was my mate. Fuck that, that little girl wouldn't know what to do with a man much less me.

I whisper in my loves ear that we need to talk. Walking out of the warehouse we decide to go for a hunt. We get out into the woods and I start to tell her about the wolves and boy is she pissed.

"What do you mean there are shifters, you know this means we will have to be more careful with our plans?" She starts pacing back and forth, plucking at the edges of her shirt.

"I know love it will be alright though. I am sure Carlisle wouldn't be smart enough to call on them. I also do not know if they would be willing to get in this fight as it is technically their fight."

"Edward how stupid can you be my mate, of course the wolves will get involved. You told me that they protect humans, well you bit and changed a human in an area where the treaty lies. What makes you really think that they wouldn't get involved?" Man is she beautiful when she's pissed off. Fuck Edward pay attention your mate asked a question.

"Because Vicky, as I said I don't think Carlisle is smart enough to call them and ask for assistance. Not to mention my dear that we have been letting someone else make the plans for us so that Pixie Bitch I used to call a sister doesn't see what we are going to do." Damn sometimes I think she can be so smart and others so stupid. I still love her though.

"Remember the whole idea is to kidnap Bella, then we take her and torture her. I wish I had the chance to taste her but seeing as she is changed we can torture her for years and not have to worry about her dying on us. When we finally tire of that game, we tear her apart and burn her."

"Sounds like fun love, please remember I want Jasper myself. If you go up against him love you won't win but with me being able to read his mind I can take him out."

"Find my darling Edward." She says scratching her nails over my biceps.

* * *

JPOV

I woke from my Major induced haze fully aware of what happened. I claimed my darlin' Bella, smirking to myself I have never felt so satisfied in my entire life human and immortal. Stretching out beside her, my hand strays to her beautiful hair running gently through it. A smile breaks out on her beautiful face, I reach out checking her emotions.

Contentment pours from her, a small amount of pain nothing out of the normal, and wow the force of her love for me would have knocked me on my ass had I been standing. I start to feel her lust rearing its head again, I look at her my eyes darkening.

"I would like to try something Jasper, lay on your back."

"Alright Darlin'," I said while doing what she requests. She sits on her knees looking over my body before bending down and placing a kiss on my shaft. My eyes have gone pitch black now clouded with lust and have closed, she fully takes the tip of my length in her luscious mouth flicking the head slightly. My eyes pop open at the touch of her little tongue as it begins dancing up and down my cock.

Fuck it feels amazing her mouth on my cock, where did she learn to do this from? I sure hope she hasn't been practicing on anyone, nah wait this is Bella she hasn't been with anyone but Edward the little prude probably couldn't even get it up.

I am gonna have to ask her how she learned how to do this. My eyes roll back in my head as her tongue flicks out to the slit gently pushing inside before going to the underside of my shaft. My hips buck up into her face involuntarily, my hands grasping the sheet underneath me. I look down at her head bobbing up and down along the smooth mass that is my cock.

The pleasure builds to be almost unbearable and I let out a strangled cry as I tell Bella I am about to cum. "Darlin' if you don't stop I am going to cum in your mouth." She just continues my shaft hitting the back of her throat as she cups my balls in her hands. I explode, she swallows every last drop of my semen/venom mix before sitting back on her knees and looking at me.

The look on her face is priceless, her tongue peeks out to catch any bit of my cum that spilled. My mind completely blown she climbs on top of me grabbing my already hard again cock and slams herself down on top of it. Both of us moan at the contact, hips rising and falling in a feverish pace. Her eyes dilate, rolling back in her head as her pleasure mounts, slamming a sea of desire and lust into me my power intensifies it and throws it back at her.

Her orgasm fast approaching she quickens her pace, the sound of our bodies slapping each other like thunder, our moans, screams, and groans fill the room. Her body starts clenching around mine and I hear her moan my name with a MINE! Before she bites down on my left nipple. The shock is enough to send me quickly into my own release, and as I do I bite down on her right breast. Both of us seal our marks with venom.

"I love you Darlin'."

"I love you too Jasper."

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading my story, if you can please leave a review it makes a writer smile.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews I have received on this story so far. It means the world to people who put these stories out there without you none of us would get better at what we love to do. So again I say thank you.

I would also like to Thank my Beta reader, cat2008 she does an amazing job of helping me. She has her own story posted on here I suggest you check it out. Here is the link .net/s/6621121/1/My_Angel

Apov

* * *

I was in the middle of a hunt when I had a vision of us entering the forest where Bella was bitten, and then everything went black. I searched my visions but nothing completely black. This can't be good either we die or something is blocking me from having a vision. I quickly turn towards the house running full speed, the wind whips through the trees at my speed.

I enter the house quickly calling for Carlisle, within seconds he is in front of me.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"While I was hunting I had a vision of us in the woods where Bella was bitten, then it went black. I can't get any further visions of us. It will happen in approximately four hours."

"Well then I suggest we should get the others home in case it's Victoria and Edward. Call Jasper's phone and let him know what is going on."

"Alright Carlisle will do."

Pulling out my phone I dial Jasper's number and quickly let him know something is going down I also explain about my visions being blacked out. He does not sound happy at this point but agrees that he, Bella, Peter, and Char will be here shortly. I breathe a small sigh of relief for if the troublesome twosome hit now we will have a little back up.

Carlisle calls a family meeting and everyone else is brought up to speed now all we can do is wait till the others come. I stand up and start pacing and a vision hits, they will be here in less than an hour. Fuck that is fast even for vampires aren't they somewhere in Montana.

"Carlisle I just had a vision, Jasper and the others will be here within the hour."

"That was fast, alright everyone we may or may not be under threat within the next couple of hours. We will try everything we can for a peaceful resolution if at all possible but if not you have three hours to get ready to possibly fight for your lives. Now I know that Jasper has trained each and every one of you to fight. Please if it comes down to you needing to defend yourselves, do so."

We break up into sparring partners, mock fighting to try and hone the skills that my best friend gave us and before too long the hour has passed.

MPOV

* * *

Receiving a call from the pixie, I rush everyone to get there shit together and get us to Forks. I will not leave my family undefended, sure I have taught them all to fight however doesn't mean that they don't need help. Looking at my mate, I see fear in her eyes. Fuck she doesn't need to worry most of the vampires fear me and for good reason.

In my life before the Cullen's I was the God of War, now I don't like to brag but I earned that title quite honestly.

"Front and Center, Captain and Lieutenant."

"Yes, Major." They know the drill and are standing stock still looking ready for a fight. Time ticking away I look at them knowing it could possibly lead to all our deaths to return, however still knowing I am going to ask them anyway.

"Are you really ready and willing to give up your lives for the Cullen's."

They both nod their head in silent agreement. "Yes Sir, Major."

"We leave immediately."

High tailing it out of their house we start running towards Washington not knowing what we face, yet fear is not present in anyone of us not even my little Isabella.

We reach the border of Forks in about forty five minutes, taking the woods we head towards the house coming upon them within a full hour of leaving the house in Montana. We hear clashing coming from out back of the house and thinking the worst we head for the noise. Crashing into the clearing with our hair flittering in the breeze, everyone freezes I feel the fear ripe in the air. Noticing that it is just my family, I relax slightly and noticeably so does everyone else.

"Alice, is there any more information you can give us." This I ask of her, her determination fierce and disappointment raging.

"No Sir," She answers taking note she is not dealing with Jasper right now. Her stance straightens up, her shoulders pushing back, her head down. Typical submissive stance but right now we don't have time to deal with being nice, I let out a roar. I know it is not her fault however I am still pissed.

"We don't have time for this right now Son." Carlisle speaks up ever the diplomat.

"Carlisle at this point I only have a few hours to get my mate and everyone else up to par on how to defend themselves properly. It is good that you all have been working on that yourselves however my mate is only a few days into being a newborn and the longer I take to find out the information I need the longer it takes before I can even train her." The anger at this statement coming from my Isabella is palpable, her eyes fully blackened you would think she hasn't hunted yet.

The ground starts shaking, the sky blackens, fire shoots from her fingertips, the wind starts whipping, my mate starts floating, and blue bubble enfolds the rest of the family. Holy shit, she is beautiful and lethally pissed. **Yes it is directed at me. Holy fuck look at her eyes. ** They were flashing lightning and fire within the darkest regions.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said her voice sounding totally different almost like she was possessed. I start trying to send her every bit of lethargy I can muster up but it doesn't even seem to faze her instead it feels like it's being bounced off a wall.

"I don't need to be trained how to defend myself, my father is a police officer after all. I also do not like the tone you have gotten with Carlisle." As she says this a lightning bolt hits within feet of me, not close enough to burn me but close enough to send a tingle through my body. **Shit my mate is one scary bitch**, I cock my head looking for my vantage point.

I see an opening and I take it, lunging at her knocking her to the ground pinning her underneath us. My pelvis thrusting into hers, a new thirst lights up her eyes other than vengeance. She moans and bucks her hips up into mine.

"Now kitten, that was awful close don't you think?" I growl in her ear, a shiver runs through her body.

"I am sorry Major, I just… my emotions are kind of wacky right now. I didn't mean to get so upset." Her eyes widening at how close she came to hitting me, she takes in my appearance trying to make sure I am alright. Sending reassuring calm to her, she visibly calms and starts purring.

Standing up and dusting myself off I reach out a hand to help her off the ground. "Now we all know what Bella is capable of power wise. I suggest that everyone be very careful not to piss her off." I say this jokingly but we all know it is the truth.

"FUCK cupcake that was fucking awesome. I knew you would be powerful but I didn't know just how powerful."

"Fuck Belly-poo, I always knew my lil' sis was awesome but this just made you totally fuck-awesome. " Nods in agreement went through the whole family.

"I would like to apologize for my words earlier Carlisle." I said before asking everyone to break up into sparring partners with my mate being my partner.

"This should be fun, now darlin' be careful using your powers we wouldn't want a repeat performance and me getting singed." I say this laughing out loudly at her. She ducks her head, and if she could still blush she would.

* * *

_**The next chapter will deal with the shifters. Thank you for reading and please continue to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter trust me when I say the plot fairy gave me a hard time on this one. Thanks go out to my beta cat2008 for all the help she gives me on this story without her it would have petered out before it ever got published. Also thanks go out to all who have favorited, story alerted me, and reviewed me without you all this story would be nothing.**_

Jake POV

* * *

Going to Bella's was a pain for me, the news hit a few days ago that she had died. She was my best friend but I always wondered what could have happened if she hadn't fallen for that fucking bloodsucking leech. As I ran through the woods surrounding her house I came across three leech smells and Bella's scent, about 5 days old hmmm that doesn't make sense didn't they say that she died in a car accident. A rage fills me; I start to realize exactly what had happened.

Those stupid motherfucking leeches, they fucking bit her or worse drained her then made a cover up. A howl rose up in my throat, I could hear the voices of my brothers in my head asking what was wrong. I quickly told them my theories, howls filled the air as I took off running towards the reservation. The Cullen's have broken the treaty, we needed to have a meeting about this immediately.

Arriving at the reservation I quickly called the meeting to order, we were all sitting around the living room at Sam's, him being the ever diplomat decided we should give the Cullen's a chance to explain themselves. After all who knows what happened.

"Sam, I hate to say this but it states that if one Cullen bites then the rest are just as responsible as the person who did it. We can attack them all." Paul starts pacing as he says this.

"Paul, as much as we dislike the Cullen's what if Bella is one of them?" This statement coming from Sam. A growl arose through most of the wolves at the thought of hurting Bella.

"Fuck that I can't hurt Bella," I said painfully aware that if she is a leech then we could never be.

"We need to meet on neutral ground. To discuss with the Cullen's what happened. If Bella is indeed one of them we need to find out exactly what happened and who bit her. The one who bit her will be destroyed. If Bella has been drained we kill them all." Sam said tugging at his shirt not really liking the idea of killing anyone that was innocent.

Rage ripples through us at the mention that Bells could be dead, we have all grown to love her in the short time she has been back in Forks. Sam starts pacing back and forth phone in hand unwilling to dial for fear of what he might find out.

Finally he dials the number for Dr. Fang, my ears peeled to the conversation I hear Carlisle and Sam agree to a meeting between the wolves and the family in the woods near Bella's house. Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?

* * *

BPOV

* * *

Carlisle receives a call and all vamps are on alert, I hear my friend Sam in the background. What do the werewolves want? Yes I know about them, Jake is my best friend and most of them are like my brothers. I figured it out about the same time as I figured out about Edward being a vampire.

They request a meeting, it is set up for the place in the woods where Edward bit me. They seem a little on edge about something.

"Why are you so upset by the pack?"

"You know about them, Isabella?" Carlisle asks cocking his head slightly to the left giving me a look of consternation.

"Yeah, Jacob Black is my best friend. He's how I figured out about you guys, you see before he started shifting he told me of the legend's surrounding your people and his. This being the case I found out about vamps and were's."

"It was against the treaty that he told you those legends. However no harm done with that now that you are vamp. I will not hold it against your friends. Just be aware they may no longer be your friends seeing as you are now a vamp and the shifters are our natural enemy."

"I understand Carlisle."

"Now that, that's under control to the matter at hand they wish to discuss you Isabella. Whether you were changed or drained, they will wish to kill us I am sure."

"Why would they want to kill us?"

"We have a treaty with them that states that we cannot bite to either change or kill someone and if one of us does then we are all liable for it. When Edward bit you he put us all in violation of the treaty we have had with the shifters for many decades. I am a little surprised they are asking questions first, maybe we can get them to see sense."

"How long do we have till we have to meet them?" Jasper asks, scratching his head slightly in an oddly human manner.

"We are to meet them in approximately fifteen minutes."

"Well if we are going to be attacked we are a little more prepared for it at least."

We take off running towards the forest surrounding my old house, memories flash back from the night I was bitten. Pain rips through me tearing at my heart, as thoughts of betrayal rage through my memories. Jasper gasps and falls to his knees in mid stride,

"Why my mate? Why do you feel this way, the complete and utter rage and pain?" He pleads with me for an answer.

"I am remembering the night I was changed, the rage and pain I am feeling is directed towards only one person. The pain is because **HE** not only betrayed me **HE** also betrayed his own family." A growl rips through me as I say this to my Jasper. I try to reel in my emotions and I can see it is working when Jasper stands and quickly makes his way to me.

He gently pulls me into his arms, my head has a mind of its own and buries itself in his neck. I breathe in his sweet smell quite deeply, this steadies my emotions calming far more than Jasper's empath abilities.

"UGH, what is that God awful stench?"

"Well it's good to see you too Bells."

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys. Please review even if it is just a smiley, reviews make me smiley. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, it is people like you that give smiles to the writers on this site. Second I would like to say thank you to my beta the lovely cat2008. She helps me out in so many ways there are just to many to list. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

JPOV

* * *

Stupid fucking mutt, their smell is God awful smelling. Just as my mate is asking what that smell is one of the mutts say it's good to see her too. HUH WTF which mutt is this.

"Jake! I missed you, but damn do you stink."

"You don't smell like a bed of roses either Bells. Just one motherfucking question though, which one of these motherfucking leeches bit you?" He asks this glaring at me, his body shaking with rage.

"It wasn't Jasper, Jake. Edward bit me after telling me he didn't love me, he went through this whole spiel about how I was a distraction, that I was worthless, that he didn't love me, and that he was tired of pretending then he fucking bit me. He started draining me, if it hadn't been for Jasper and Alice I would have died," She said tugging her lip between her teeth and started chewing on it in a very human like manner.

The rest of the puppies decided to make their appearance at this point, a lot of growling ensued as they noticed Bella standing before them. I started sending waves of calm at each and every one of them, thinking to myself that we would need help when it came to finally dealing with Eddie and Victoria.

"Where is he, where is the motherfucking leech that bit baby-Bells?" A tall skinny kid asked, what is his name?

"Embry, enough let me handle this." The oldest one said with an air of authority. Ahhh this must be Sam the pack leader.

The tall lanky kid slunk back with his head down slightly. Ahhh so I was right that this is the Alpha.

"Now that, that is taken care of let's get down to business. One of your people have broken the treaty, as of course we all know here not one of the Cullen clan was supposed to bite and/or change and/or try to kill a human and if so doing we the pack would have any and all right to kill every single one of you."

Carlisle steps forward hands up in a sign of surrender, shoulders back and head held high.

"This is correct, however it has also been clarified that we were not under the knowledge nor did we approve of such things. When Edward told us we were leaving he stated it was for her safety, that he didn't wish this life for her, and we were all under the misguided assumption that he loved Bella. Please let us renegotiate the terms of the treaty as I do not wish a war between your people and mine. Let us set aside differences and correct the error my "son" has made."

My mate's back straightens, testing her emotions I see fear, disappointment, rejection, and a few others.

"I am willing to discuss the treaty on one condition, that when the time comes my pack and I can take out Edward personally with no repercussions from you what so ever."

"Agreed, if it so happens that we don't kill him first as he is trying to attack my daughter even now. He has joined forces with Victoria, she was sired by the one we took down in Arizona, which we told you about. We have no clue exactly what they are planning as Alice cannot get a good read on the future. Somehow they are blocking her visions making it difficult to say the least to know where the attack will be coming from."

"The new treaty as it stand states this, we will help take out the rogue vampire and his whatever the fuck she is. In return you will be able to stay in the area as long as Bella is kept in control. I remember you telling the council that newborn vampires are very volatile, keep her from harming anyone and we are more than willing to let this one slide after all she is family to most if not all of the pack."

I let out a big breathe I didn't realize that I was holding, my body relaxing somewhat. Bella looks at the one she called Jake longingly, her emotions a whirl of love for a brother and immense friendship.

"Is there any possible way I could get a hug Jake? I will understand if you say no, mortal enemies and all," she says looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"I would love to give you a hug Bells, but do you think that you can handle being that close to me without wanting to bite me?"

"I'm sorry Jake you are not at all that great smelling to me, I definitely do not want to take a bite out of you who would with that stench." Chuckles come from both sides.

She quickly runs over and gives him a big squeeze, their love for each other swirls through the hatred that both groups have for each other.

"With regards to boundary lines we need to discuss that they might temporarily need to be removed to assist with the whole hunting of the rogue vampires. I will remove the boundary lines from La Push only temporary there will be no hunting on our property still that stands. We will not attack you or your family as long as none of that happens on our lands."

"We remove the boundary lines to the Cullen lands, I do hope that after all of this we can remain civil to our lands as well. You are free to come and go as well as visit Bella anytime you wish."

"We would also like to discuss the option that one or two of our wolves be allowed to stay on your property in case something breaks out. We have the ability to communicate over long distances through our minds, this would help us be able to help faster in case anything popped off."

"Agreed."

Sam walked over to the youngest of the wolves and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly shifted into human form.

"OMG Seth," Bella exclaimed quite surprised to see him. He had to be what thirteen or fourteen. The teen started bouncing up and down quite happy to see her, he runs over and jumps into her arms giving her a big hug. FUCK why does this shit happen to me? My mate is friends with these fucking mutts I need to calm the fuck down. Think happy thoughts Jasper.

"Bells, I missed you."

"And I you sweetie," She says in a motherly way.

"Seth, I want you and Jake to stay on the Cullen land, keep an eye out for anything that might happen with Edward and report back every four hours if nothing pops off." Sam says before quickly shifting back to his wolf form.

Jake and Seth shift to their wolf forms and pad over to us quickly. We all quickly make for our house, with the two wolves in tow.

* * *

**_Please review as it helps a writer to smile. Also I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the plot fairy tried to bite me in the ass on it._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Just to make a clarification about Seth and the other wolves in my story they are fully clothed in my story, otherwise it would be a little creepy a 13 yr old jumping naked into a 19yr old's arms.__ Thanks again for reading my story and to all those that review thank you for the support you give writers, without you we would be nothing. I would also like to thank my beta cat2008 for all her help and support, she does a lot for me._**

BPOV

* * *

A week goes by without any incident, things almost seem normal but there are a few little things that stand out. Like the news has been awful disturbing lately, Alice has been watching and every day it seems more and more people are missing from Seattle and surrounding areas. She has told everyone she thinks someone is amassing a newborn army, the first to disappear a nice looking boy of the name Riley, from what his parents said he was a sweet boy.

Astonishingly, there have been a few disappearances from school, Lauren and Jessica were both in Seattle shopping according to their mothers and neither has returned. As much as I disliked them I sincerely hope that they have not been turned into vampires against their will. Alice also mentioned seeing flashes of Edward here and there, it seems as if he has taken to drinking from humans shock, shock there. **I mean come on really, did they honestly think I was going to be the only one with who he has for a mate.**

Things were going so well with the wolves that everyone seemed to be on the same page regarding the new treaty sticking around. Besides I think that Jake may have imprinted on Alice, who knew a werewolf could imprint on their enemy. I see the looks he gives her when he thinks no one else is looking.

"Jake can we please talk privately." A flash of jealousy rips through me from the direction of my mate. I send him my love and lust hoping to set the score straight.

"Sure Bells." He said looking curious as to what I might want, and a little disappointed that I have interrupted his ogling of Alice.

We step outside, the sun shining beautifully through the trees sparks the idea of running to the meadow.

"Race you to the meadow doggy breath." I say lovingly after all he is almost like a brother to me and if my suspicions are correct he will be completely.

"You're on leech-face," He says as he shifts into his wolf form and takes off running.

"No fair." I take off at a dead sprint, hearing Jake huff his laughter at my comment."

We make it to the meadow in no time flat, me beating him out by 100 yards. We pick out a spot and sit down, falling backwards into the soft purple flowers.

"Alright Jake is there something you want to tell me about a certain pixie and you?"

"What do you mean Bells," he asks gently trying to avoid the subject.

"Did you imprint on Alice, Jake?" I ask not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yes I have." He stutters blushing profusely then he seems to gain some courage, "She just doesn't seem to notice me, fuck how did things get so complicated. I mean she is a leech, we are supposed to hate each other and yet I feel myself falling more and more in love with her."

"I will get her to look at you, I promise you that I will help your cause. However you might want to quit thinking of us as leeches as a start, I mean you and I are almost like brother and sister yet do you think I am a _**leech**_ in the sense you are talking about?" He shakes his head in answer to my question. "She will never notice you if you keep thinking of her as a leech." What he doesn't know is I have caught her looking at him as much if not more than I have caught him.

"Come on we need to get back to the house before my mate gets worried and comes looking."

"Yeah sure Bells, I wouldn't want tall blonde and deadly on my ass and thanks Bells for the help." He blushes slightly.

He shifts and we take off for the house, laughter peeling through us as one tries to outdo the other playing like little kids. My Jasper grabs me immediately as I walk through the door of the house, a possessive look on his face. He picks me up and carries me straight up to the bedroom, I hear the other people in the house scrambling to exit the house. A growl rips through him as he sets me down on the bed, "MINE!" rips through the air. Oh fuck how could I forget that my mate is a jealous creature by nature?

"Yes, Yours," I say trying to sooth him, I know it won't work but hey it's worth a try, I lower my head in submission. He pushes me back on the bed after ripping my clothing from my body and tearing his clothes off, he quickly closes the distance between us pinning my arms above my head. One of his legs slides between mine, roughly pushing them apart. My arousal drips from me, he roughly pushes forward growling.

He leans down and captures my mouth in a dominating kiss, his hips pounding into me. My eyes begin to roll back in my head at the pure pleasure of being with my mate this way. My hips meeting him thrust for thrust I feel my body begin to tighten in the delightful way that lets me know my orgasm is fast approaching, it slams into me with the force of a Mack truck my body shaking violently.

He pumps three or four more times before spilling his seed and biting into my neck on his mark. A second orgasm slams into me, stars exploding behind my eyes. He continues pumping into me until my orgasm is completely done before gently pulling out of me. He looks into my eyes sheepishly, sorrow and regret forefront in his eyes.

"Well that was fun," I say chuckling lightly, a big grin present on my face. I stretch out languidly, letting my limbs tangle with his I place my hand gently on his chest pushing all the love and acceptance I can at him.

"I am so sorry Bella," he says as he lowers his eyes, looking anywhere but at me.

"Don't be, I fully enjoyed that Jasper. I kind of deserved it for not explaining what I needed to talk to Jake about. Do you want to know what is going on?" He looks up at me curiously cocking his head slightly to the right with the cutest look of pleading on his face. He kind of looks like a puppy dog right, cue internal chuckle.

"Please?"

"Jake has imprinted on Alice. I noticed something was up with him looking at her a certain way, kind of how you look at me. I wanted to tell him I caught him, I also told him I would help him get her to notice. I really think this will help relations between us and the wolves."

"Wow, I mean just wow. I didn't even catch that one and I'm the empath," He says chuckling, looking sheepish again. You would think that my mate would know better, I don't regret a thing other than making his possessive jealous side come out. The sex is always great even when he is being all dominant on me, I mean come on who doesn't like a little role play once in a while.

* * *

_**Reviews make lemons happen.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hope this answers a few questions I received regarding Jake and Alice. As always thanks to all who reviewed, SA, AA, AF, SF. You guys make my day brighter as always. Thanks go out to my beta cat2008. Now onto the story.**_

* * *

APOV

I have been feeling things towards a certain mutt that I shouldn't feel, add to the fact he doesn't smell near as bad as the rest of them. Bella is acting a little odd but I am sure it's nothing more than the whole thing with Edward and Victoria. Maybe Jacob is my mate, no that can't be I cannot be that dogs mate. I know I have been checking him out, but he is a handsome man who wouldn't be attracted to him especially since he runs around half naked when he is not in wolf form.

Hey here comes Bella, I wonder what kind of shit she has planned for me today. Laughing internally, she is my best friend but she is being a little obvious in her attempts to get me away from shopping. At least I think that's what she's doing I really haven't been able to see her too clearly since her change.

Blanking out for a minute I see Edward and Victoria finally planning something, they will be here within a week or so. They haven't really decided on that but they are coming and they are bringing about twenty newborns if they keep killing each other it will be less. I scramble up the stairs and tell Carlisle to call a family meeting including the two wolves we have living with us. **Maybe I can check out Jake some more without anyone noticing, no get your head in the game Alice.**

I walk into the dining room, taking a seat next to Bella, Carlisle looks at me expectantly. I tell them about my vision. Everyone starts growling, until Jasper stands up stating that he will start our training as soon as possible and that the wolves need to be involved. Wait that could work, Edward wouldn't expect it and neither would Victoria. I peak at Jake from under my eye lashes hoping that no one will catch me. Bella chuckles a bit, shit I think she caught me checking out her best friend.

I look at Bella and see that yes indeed she has noticed that I have been looking at Jake. I nod slightly at her to let her know we will talk about it later. She nods in return letting me know that the message has been received. Fuck monkeys this is going to be a long drawn out affair, I have a feeling she will tear me a new one.

BPOV

Ha! I caught her, it's about time to get her to open up about her feelings for Jakey-Poo. This should be fun, she probably thinks I am upset about it but I'm not. I could care less as long as they are happy together. I just wish it would come under better circumstances, this couldn't come at a worse time what with Edward, Victoria and the newborns coming. Oh well when life deals you lemons, make lemonade.

While I was thinking, I must have blocked out everything else because Emmett snuck up behind me grabbing me up and spinning me around. My mate lets out a low growl at my squeals that is directed towards my big bear of a brother. Em sets me back down on my feet and slowly backs away from me, his slight fear shows on his face. My mate grabs me and runs us up to our room, slamming the door shut behind us. He quickly walks over to the bed setting me in the middle.

He buries his face in my neck, inhaling my scent he lets out a loud growl.

"You smell like Emmett." **Fuck Shit Damn** **he's gone into possessive mode**, not that I am complaining mind you but damnit can't my brother hug me or what not.

He pushes me back on the bed , quickly making work of our clothing. His hand slides up my calf massaging as he caresses it. His fingers draw lazy circles up and down the crease of my thigh, his fingers dipping between my legs every so often. My lust peaks to an almost unbearable level, his hand never reaching the spot I most want it. I know what he wants, he wants me to tell him that belong to only him.

"Yours." He growls lowly in his throat then begins to purr.

"Damn right!" His hand dips between my legs finding the small cleft with no problems, he slips his thumb over my clit and draws circles around it. The level of lust and desire increase dramatically as he starts to project his own onto me. A finger slips inside my dripping core, sliding easily inside he begins to pump in and out slowly at nowhere near the pace I wish he would go teasing and tormenting me till I start to beg.

"Harder!" I hiss at him, letting my impatience show.

He chuckles at me, "Patience Darlin', good things come to those who wait." I growl out my displeasure as he continues his torture. He slowly starts to increase the pressure and speed at which he is moving his hand on my body. His other hand comes up and tweaks my nipple on my right breast quite hard. Pleasure shoots through my body straight to my throbbing center. My pleasure builds to almost breaking point, he withdraws his hand positioning his swollen member before slamming his hips to mine.

One of his hands traps my wrists above my head, the other going to my hips to guide our frantic movements. He begins thrusting harder and faster than before, my stomach tightens in response curling in the most delicious way. Stars explode behind my eyes as they clamp shut in ecstasy, my orgasm slamming into him causes him to quicken his pace and harden his strokes even further my body hitting the headboard so hard that it shatters the wood.

He stills as his aching shaft, twitching inside me as he spills his cold seed into my still spasming aching core. He rolls off of me pulling me over with him and curling up. His smugness fills the room, and we hear the sounds of the others of the family cries of passion as they enjoy the effects of my mates gift.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoy reviews so please even if it is just a smiley review._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters they belong to the lovely Ms. Meyers. I just play with them on occasion. **_

_**I hope this finds everyone well. I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out there. I would like to thank all of those who have added me to their favorites, alerts and/ or reviewed me. You guys make my day brighter. Thank you to my beta cat2008 she is amazing.**_

* * *

JPOV

* * *

After the feelings of bliss die down from my Bella, her rage starts to pick up. Oh fuck I do believe I am about to get reamed out about the whole possessive thing. You know you would think she would have figured out I have no control over my emotions on occasion.

"Jasper, we need to talk," she says calmly her emotions betraying her. "You can't keep getting possessive and jealous every time someone in the family tries to give me a hug. You know darn well Emmy-bear only wants me for a sister. It gets to be a little much don't you think. Next you know you will be claiming me in front of them." Damn that's a good idea, wait scratch that she won't go for it she just said so in a roundabout way. Fuck me, I know I can't keep getting possessive but she needs to realize it is in my nature to be so.

I try my best to look remorseful, letting my sincerity fall over my mate. "I truly apologize my Bella however I am a jealous creature by nature. I know that Emmett is your brother and that, is all he feels for you but my natural instincts took over and for that I apologize."

"I know my mate," she murmurs nuzzling my neck. A purr builds up in my chest and I can't help but start projecting my comfort and lust towards her.

"Not right now my mate, we have to get back to the family now." I reluctantly release her. Letting my displeasure be known before I walk out the door with her trailing behind me.

Walking back down the stairs into the living room we notice that everyone is still sitting where we left them. I quickly take a seat pulling my Bella into my lap as Emmett starts laughing. She ducks her head into my shoulder purring softly, trying to comfort me so I do not go off on him.

* * *

BPOV

Well shit I don't think my mate is happy with my brother at the moment. I begin to softly purr hoping to calm him down. It seems to work as he relaxes slightly under my body. The talk begins again about the upcoming fight. Damn I wish that things would just be normal, after all I just found got changed albeit not in a good way but that's beside the point, my mate, and realized that my best friends are mated. Speaking of which I still need to corner Alice, I begin to make plans in my head on where to catch her.

Looking over at her, I notice her eyes widen in shock as she realizes what is coming. The meeting concludes and I quickly walk up to Alice grabbing her. I whisper to her that it is time for girl talk. She nods her head slightly in agreement. All the men leave the house, my mate growling in defiance but I just gently push him towards the door. After that is done, I round on Alice.

"Alice, what is going on with you and Jake." Esme's and Rose's heads snap to Alice. A smile comes across Alice's face as she falls silent lost in her thoughts. I poke her gently trying to gain her attention. She snaps out of it and everyone is in slight shock other than me.

"There is nothing going on," she stutters out. I really didn't know that vampires could stutter and yet here is one of my best friends stuttering.

"Alice don't try to bullshit me, I see the way you both look at each other when you think no one is looking. I have already talked to Jake about it, and trust me the feelings are mutual." A gasp comes from the other two women in the room. A grin lighting up her face, she shifts her body back and forth almost dancing around.

"I think he is my mate," she whispers gently. I knew it, damn am I good or what. The other two can't seem to wrap their heads around it. I mean who would have thought a vampire would mate with a shifter. Yet what the soul wants it wants.

"I knew it. Oh and Alice I am not going to kill you like you are thinking but if you hurt him, I will hurt you. He is like another brother and now I get to keep him as such. I would suggest that you make yourself known sooner rather than later. He already told me he imprinted on you." She gasps and looks directly in my eyes almost as if she is searching for the truth. Seeing nothing but honesty there she smiles a brilliant smile running over to me and throwing her arms around me.

Esme and Rose are still standing there in shock, they haven't moved an inch. Then all of a sudden a screech comes from Rose, it seems she has recovered quickly.

"What the fuck Alice, you mean to tell me I have to keep putting up with the dog." I growl at the same time Alice does. Shit you don't call him that in front of me but what is worse she did it in front of his mate. Oh Rose how can you be so stupid?

"Rosalie Hale, you will not call my mate a dog. Damn right you will have to put up with him. He is MINE!" Holy shit the pixie is pissed off I think as she rounds on Rosalie. Alice lunges for her right as I make a grab for Alice just about taking my arms with her. I start rubbing calm circles on her back knowing that if she attacks Rose she will be hurting herself in the process.

Esme grabs a hold of Rose and pulls her out of the room so that I may continue calming the pixie. When she finally calms, Esme and Rose come back into the room. Rose immediately pulls Alice into a tight hug apologizing for her words. I can feel the sincerity coming off of her, wait I can feel it. Shit I have another power, I am an empath like my mate? Where the hell are these powers coming from confusion rolling off of me in waves. I realize that I need to talk to Carlisle about what is happening with me, I know that the few vampires who are gifted only have one power and here I am with about five powers already. Shaking my head I look at Alice to see her and Rose doing much better. I am glad everything got straightened out between the two, now we can get on with the fucking fight that's coming without strife between family members.

* * *

_**Please review, it tends to make a writer smile. The next chapter will be the fight.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, story alerted, and added this story to their favorites. I know I have been a little delayed in getting this chapter to you and I hope this more than makes up for it. Now on to the chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

The next week flew by in a flurry of training. I had been tossed into more trees while having sex with my mate than while the training was going on but that is a different story. According to Jasper I was a natural at fighting, well duh my father was a police officer, go figure. The fight will happen either today or tomorrow according to Alice who has seen flashes of the battle when Jake was not around. The wolves are all in the forest being trained to fight with us as well as against the newborns. I get ready to head out there to work on my abilities. Edward will not know what hit him and neither will Victoria. He never knew about my gifts. According to my mate, I am one bad bitch.

I notice the smell of vampires that I do not know as I near the field where Edward bit me. Jasper comes up quickly behind me smelling the scents we turn around and head back toward the family as quick as possible. I run into the clearing where they are and let them know what we had come across. I then take up my position behind my mate and the other Cullen family members quickly get into defensive positions.

Jake shifts quickly to human form to let us know how many are coming. He can smell them. Damn that means they must be close by. He quickly shifts back into wolf form getting into position with his pack. A low rumble sounds from my chest as the first one enters view. My anger shifts into full out rage and my favorite gift starts to shake the earth.

The newborn looks around in fear, ahh my mate I love your gift. Fire flies from my fingertips as my shield spreads over my family to protect them, and I move forward. My mate growls behind me as I move past him, my shield keeping him from doing much more than stand there. Lighting flashes around me as I move closer to the newborn. Now he is completely freaked out, fear flashing through him. His instincts take over as he turns to flee and one of my lightening bolts strikes him setting him on fire.

I quickly drop my shield letting my family loose. My mate quickly strides over to me and pulls me into his side as the rest of the newborns, Victoria, and Edward come into view. The purple smoke rises, blowing in the wind. My eyes still have not returned to their normal state as they flash to Edward. The wind picks up and hail starts to fall striking him hard. His head shoots up and he looks at Jasper fear clouding his face. I begin to levitate, the wind whipping my hair around my face. I look him directly in the eye and raise my hand as if beckoning him to me, letting my mate feel my disgust at the thought of Edward being near me.

Edward smirks and starts moving closer to me. His fate was sealed the day he attacked me. I plaster the most inviting smile I could on my face dazzling him as he used to me. When he gets within five feet of me, I quickly project my shield over him, my face changing to one of hate. I leave him locked in this bubble as my family and I start to attack the rest of them. My mate is glorious in his anger and rage quickly dispatching newborns left and right. The sight of him ripping them apart with no emotion showing on his face breathtaking.

I turn and come face to face with the bitch I am looking for my rage taking over me. Fire consumes her as I hear Edward's screams of agony at watching his mate burn. Her purple smoke beautiful in its deadliness, he beats upon my shield trying to get out. His rage ever growing is directed at me. A giggle bubbles up in my throat as I realize that every one of the newborns is gone and purple smoke. Then I notice that the wolves are standing at the edge of my shield around Edward and so is my mate.

"Oh, Eddie you are so fucked if I lower my shield," I giggle out at him. His eyes expand in fear, realization setting in that he is going to be joining his mate in hell soon. I let the boys know that my mate gets first crack at him before lowering my shield. It drops and Jasper lunges not giving Edward the time to dodge it.

They tumble backwards the sound of thunder crashing breaks the silence of the forest. One of Edwards's arms goes flying over my head as I see Edward sink his teeth into my Jasper's shoulder. A roar floods my ears and I realize that it came from me as my rage grows in intensity. I see that my mate has it completely under control as another arm goes flying. Edward keeps flailing about trying to get my mate off him but it is no use as another body part came, flying over my head. The pack has lit the fire and is gathering the parts up as they come off.

All that is left is his torso and head. The grin long gone from his face as his death is now immanent. I walk up to them and place a hand on Jasper's back. He completely stops, looking at me he offers me the honor of taking care of the rest of Edward. I pick up Edward's body or lack thereof and toss it into the flames, laughing as it catches fire. The fire sparks up and purple fumes are rising as the flames lick over his face destroying the man/vampire I once loved.

A breath of relief rises up from every one. It is finally over, and he will never hurt my family or my mate. My instincts take over and I quickly run over to where my mate is. I check him over looking for any more wounds, noticing the one on his shoulder is still leaking. I lean in and lick it sealing it closed before continuing my perusal of his body.

When I notice nothing else, my mating instinct kicks in so I push him to the ground ripping his clothes off him and doing the same to mine. I quickly impale myself on his thick shaft and set a rough and needy pace. My hips pushing down hard on his with every stroke he meets every thrust with one of his own rolling his hips up into mine. Vaguely in the back of my mind, I feel the others leave the area. My moans filling the air as my orgasm draws near, I quickly bite into my mate claiming him again. His release fast and furious, his seed spills deep inside of me as his teeth find purchase in my neck. I seal my mark and quickly roll off him after his tongue runs over his mark. I purr in contentment as the weight of the day finally settles.

"I hope this is the last we will see of drama." I nod my head in agreement. I hate drama and hope to spend the rest of my eternity with my loving mate. I giggle at the thought of him and Emmett play fighting earlier today. I hope there will more of that, as the sunsets behind the hills.

**The end on the other hand, maybe not!**

* * *

_**AN: I may make a sequel to this story at another time, at the present, though I would like to work on the two open ones now. I also have a few other stories in the works. It has been a pleasure writing this story. As always, please review. **_


	18. AN

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


End file.
